transformers_devastation_genesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet (ラチェット,, Rachetto) is the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer, is probably the bravest of them all. If something's broke, he can fix it. Ratchet is known for his irreverent bedside manner; He loves having a good time, and his party-loving nature has given him a dry wit. He is not a particularly mighty warrior, which sometimes leads him to believe that he is expendable. His best friend, Optimus Prime has trouble convincing Ratchet that this is far from the truth. Although he's a healer, Ratchet often finds himself on the front lines of combat and, on occasion, the last hope the Autobots have. These pressures are sometimes too much for him to handle, but Ratchet ultimately never gives up. He'll risk his life to pull any wounded comrade from the battlefield. Indeed, he did not join Optimus Prime's side to be a soldier; rather, he's there to save lives, and thinks Prime is the best chance the universe has for peace. As one of Optimus Prime's de facto second-in-command officers, you'd be hard-pressed to find another Autobot who loves his leader as much as he does. Yet this is not to say Ratchet has blind faith in him; Ratchet resents Optimus' lack of action over the years regarding ending the war and many missed chances to kill Megatron. He's as flawed as any normal being would be, and a huge vice is his Cybertronian pride. At least once, it's nearly cost him the life of a friend. Furthermore, his grief for his destroyed home world is what drives him. He didn't take the loss of Cybertron very well, and would do almost anything to get it back some day. "In a contest between resources and ingenuity, never underestimate ingenuity." :—Ratchet. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Fred Tatasciore (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Stefano Albertini (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Latin American) Biography Ratchet is the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer. Although not a might warrior when compared to the likes of Optimus Prime or Ironhide, Ratchet still often finds himself in the center of battle. His dry wit helps him through it all and he is always there after the battle to patch up his friends. As you would expect, he gives his wounded comrades a hard time for talking hits that a Medical Officers somehow managed to avoid. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode On Cybertron, he transforms Cybertronian Emergency Truck. When first arriving on Earth, he adapts a vehicle mode of an Earth Ambulance. Attributes: Gallery File:Ratchet_11961299026_befbc6dee8_b.png|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Zeta Prime **Rodimus Prime **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Bulkhead **Arcee **Ironhide **Perceptor **Wheeljack **Jetfire **Jetstorm **Warpath **Prowl **Jazz **Aerialbots ***Air Raid ****Superion Maximus **Omega Sentinels ***Omega Supreme **Metroplex **Dinobots ***Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Seekers ***Starscream **Trypticon *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Ratchet is a Leader chassis. Powers Abilities Ratchet has the abilities Energon Barrier and Spawn Sentry. Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Ratchet carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and an Energon Repair Ray. Transportation History Ratchet served as chief medical officer of the Ark on its mission to seek out new energy sources to fuel the Autobot struggle against the Decepticons. When the Ark was boarded by the crew of the Nemesis, Ratchet attempted to defend his ship by attacking Soundwave, but was thrown into a computer console for his trouble. Ratchet and the other Transformers were forced into emergency stasis lock when the out-of-control Ark crashed into a volcano on a primitive planet. Synopsis Trivia Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots